toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dee Dee Lipoon
Dee Dee Lipoon, with her full name being Dolorus Diana Lipoon, is a pinkish dog that is a board member of the Defender of the Town. She is one of the toon that help started the group of Defenders of the Town but didn't want to lead the group. So her ambition and goals is the same as others in the group, take out the Cogs from Toontown. Early LIfe Dee Dee was born in Toonville, Toon National on the date of August 22, 1996. As we know from the 2004 version of Toontown: The Animated Series , Dee Dee lived on a farm with her sister, mother and father. She moved out the country to discover more oppurtunites in life. Toontown was gonna be Dee Dee new home after she heard many great fortunes of success from the magnificent city until the Cogs came along. She and a group of other toons started a group clan call the Defenders of the Town after the invasion has stuck. Life of Dee Dee Lipoon Dee Dee was going shopping somewhere which looks to be Toontown Central when Dee Dee heard a odd noise coming from Gyro Laboratory. She stood by one of her friends Cheezythumb as she saw the robots fill the sky. When the invasion started, Dee Dee sprung into action and tried her very best to fight the invaders. While some were in vain, she did get some victories in. When the invasion ended, Dee Dee friend Cheezythumb decides to leave as he felt Toontown was just too dangerous to live there anymore. Dee Dee felt a little heartbroken as she said goodbye to closest friend she met from Toonville. 'Defenders of the Town Clan' The start of the clan began off scene from the actual series storyline. For the little details about the organization, Dee Dee became a board member of the clan out of 5 others. Dee Dee gave the clan it tasks and goals of dealing with Cogs. There may be plans of future episodes where you'll see the group gather and battle together. As of now, this is the occupation Dee Dee works for currently in the series. 'Meeting John' Getting to her first duty in trying to restore the once destroyed Downtown Toontown, Dee Dee goes to venture to the destroyed Downtown. As she gets ready to go, she encounters John. She was unimpressed with John want to help her and shrugs him off,.the "I work alone" cliche. In the batter demolished downtown area, Dee Dee sees the damage and power of the Cogs. Later she crosses path with and engages in battle. Her first run in with a Cog went smoothly but her next run in turn almost to the worst. John the stalker he is comes to rescue to aid Dee Dee. Dee Dee saw the potiential of John and they became best of friends. Personality Dee Dee is more of a last resort character if things look dire and needs a last reaction she will step in. This hasn't been show in episodes but is in the development process of pitching the show. She is also sweet and loveable. Her friends are mostly ones she grew up with or long relation with. Likes and Dislike? Dee Dee likes anyone who can take her serious and knows how boundaries. She loves planning as she is a board member of the Defenders of the Town. Dee Dee dislikes is not much of her bother as she will try to ignore the issues. Battle Style Dee Dee favorite gag track is Squirt! She will use squirt more often than the gag tracks, and she is trapless. Category:Defender of the Town Category:Main Characters Category:Toon Characters Category:Characters